The Lopez family
by BrittLuvesSan
Summary: Collection of brittana one or two shots Follow our favorite ship after they married. Follow up on the background dancer.
1. Chapter 1

After they landed and jumped in a cab to their hotel, Brittany drops their luggage as soon as they stand in front of their hotel room and opens the door with the key card in her hand. She turns to her wife after pushing the door open and leans down picking her up bridal style, she chuckles as Santana squeals and slowly walks into their room.

She places her wife down on the bed and pecks her on the lips, she quickly walks back out and grabs their luggage. She drops them next to the door after closing it and walks back to the bed, she straddles her wife and captures her lips in a loving kiss.

She pulls out of the kiss with a soft chuckle as San's stomach grumbles loudly and looks down at her, she bites her lip as she sees her wife blushing and sits up running a hand through her hair. She looks down again and smiles. '' Want to call the boys and then go out for some breakfast?''

Santana bites her lip and nods her head. '' Yeah.'' Brittany smiles and moves off of her wife, she takes her phone out of her pocket and dials Lio's number.

After talking to their sons for twenty minutes, Brittany ends the call and looks down at her wife. '' Want to change in our swimsuits and go for a dive after eating lunch?''

Santana nods her head and stands up, Brittany follows her to their luggage and they both take out their swim suits, shorts and a top. After they both got dressed and packing a bag, Brittany leads her wife out of their room and intertwines their hands.

They both jog down the stairs and walk out of the hotel, Santana looks at the beach right in front of them and smiles. '' Thank you for deciding to spend our holiday in Aruba babe, it is beautiful here.''

Brittany looks at the white sand in front of her and nods her head. '' It is more beautiful then on the pictures I found.'' She glances at her wife as she hears her stomach grumble again and chuckles. '' Come on, let's find something to eat.''

She leads her wife down the boardwalk and looks around, she sees a small restaurant and stops walking. She points to the building and smiles. '' Want to eat there babe?''

Santana nods her head and walks to an empty table outside, Brittany looks at the big sign and chuckles. '' Want to share the surf and turf babe?''

Santana looks at the sign and nods her head with a small smile, she looks up at the waitress as she stops at their table and smiles as she greets them. '' Hello we would like two glasses of coke and the surf and turf to share please.''

The waitress writes it down and nods her head. '' Coming right up miss.'' Brittany smiles as she walks away and looks at her wife.

'' What do you want to do today mi amor?'' Santana looks at the beach as she intertwines their hands on the table and smiles.

'' Swim, sunbathe and enjoy the day with you babe.'' Brittany nods her head and smiles as the waitress walks back with their drinks, she thanks her with a small smile and turns back to Santana playing with her wedding ring.

Santana looks down at their hands and smiles. '' I still feel like I am dreaming.'' Brittany nods her head in agreement and lifts their hands, she places a kiss on the wedding ring and smiles.

'' I feel like that too babe.''

**Put line break here**

After Santana paid for their lunch both girls thank the waitress and walk towards the beach, they both take off their shoes and take a walk along the water hand in hand.

Brittany stops as she sees a spot where they can sunbathe and leads her wife towards it, she takes one of their towels out and spread it out. She sits down after taking off her tank top and shorts and pat the spot between her legs, Santana smiles and sits down after taking off her own clothes.

Brittany wraps her arms around her wife and places a kiss on her shoulders looking at the sea, Santana leans back into her arms and sighs softly closing her eyes as she feels the sun on her skin.

Brittany leans back a little and smiles as Santana cuddles into her, she strokes her hand down her back and places a kiss on her forehead. '' I love you, mi amor.''

Santana runs her hand up and down her wife's abs and places a kiss on her collarbone. '' I love you too Britt-Britt.''

After ten minutes of cuddling and enjoying the silence, Brittany looks up as she hears someone yell. ' Blonde and Latina, watch out!' And sees a volleyball flying straight towards her wife's face, she catches the ball before it hits her and looks down as she hears a sigh in relief.

She sees her wife looking at the ball with wide eyes and quickly lowers it, she places a kiss on her head and looks at the group. She throws the ball back and smiles as they apologize. '' No problem, it didn't hit my wife.''

She watches them run back to the volleyball spot and places another kiss on her wife's head. '' You okay babe?''

Santana nods her head and buries her face back in her neck. '' Perfect mi amor.'' Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Want to go for a swim?''

Santana chuckles and nods her head, she slowly stands up and holds her hand out for her wife, Brittany grabs it with a small smile and chuckles as her wife runs towards the sea after pulling her up yelling. '' Race ya.''

She shakes her head and quickly sprints after her, she smirks as she nears her wife and reaches forward wrapping her arms around her waist. She lifts her up and laughs as she squeals, Santana looks down at her wife as she they stand waist deep into the water and slaps her stomach. '' Cheater.''

Brittany slowly swims backwards and pulls her wife with her, she pecks her on the lips and smirks. '' I call it a clever way to win mi amor.''

Santana rolls her eyes and wraps her legs around her wife as soon as she can't reach the bottom anymore, Brittany chuckles and continues walking backwards till she can only stand on her tiptoes. She leans down and captures her lips in a loving kiss smiling as Santana tightens her hold on her with a soft hum, she places her own hands on her wife's ass and sighs into the kiss as she plays with the small hairs on the back of her neck.

She pulls out of the kiss as she hears something splash behind them and turns around, Santana turns her head too and gasps softly as she sees dolphins swimming and jumping around. Brittany smiles as she sees the big smile on her wife's face and places a kiss on her temple. '' I think I know what we will do tomorrow babe.''

Santana turns to her and raises an eyebrow. '' What will we do?'' Brittany smiles and nods her head to the animals.

'' Swim with your favorite animals.''

'' You serious?'' Santana asks with wide eyes, Brittany smiles lovingly as she feels her buzz with excitement and nods her head. Santana squeals and wraps her arms tighter around her girlfriend, Brittany chuckles softly and gazes up in her wife's eyes.

Santana looks down at her and captures her lips in a bruising kiss, Brittany tightens her hold on her and smiles into the kiss as she feels her wife still buzz with excitement. She pulls out of the kiss and softly bites her lip pulling it back, Santana moans softly and leans their foreheads together as soon as Brittany releases her bottom lip.

'' Te amo, mi corazon.''

Brittany pecks her on the lips and smiles. '' I love you too, my love.''

Santana looks down at her and smiles. '' Can we go back to the hotel?'' Brittany nods her head and walks back until her wife can stand again, they both swim back and walk to their towels.

Brittany looks at the time and blushes as her stomach grumbles loudly, Santana laughs and wraps her arms around her waist placing a kiss on her shoulder. '' Dinner?''

Brittany smiles sheepishly and nods her head, Santana shakes her head and chuckles. '' Let's get dressed, mi amor.''

Brittany smiles as she pulls her towards the hotel after they both grabbed their stuff and intertwines their hands, they both walk up the stairs and Brittany pulls out the key card opening their door.

Santana follows her inside and walks to her suitcase. '' Fancy or casual babe?''

Brittany walks to her and wraps her arms around her waist, she places a kiss on the side of her head and smiles slightly. '' Fancy babe.''

Santana nods her head and grabs her clothes, she pecks her on the lips and walks into the bathroom. Brittany waits till she hears music and grabs her phone, she chuckles as she sees hundred messages in the family app and writes a quick message.

_Arrived safely and just got back from the beach, we love you all and miss you like crazy._

She walks onto the balcony and quickly dials the number of a restaurant she saw when they swam, after talking for ten minutes she ends the call with a smile and walks back inside to her suitcase.

She looks at her phone as it buzzes and chuckles softly as Emily and Maribel send the pictures they took into the group, she puts her phone on silent and grabs the clothes she wants to wear.

After she puts on a blue off the shoulder short dress with a lace v-neck, she slips into her shoes and grabs her make-up and hairbrush. After combing her hair over one shoulder, she puts on the necklace both boys gave her for Christmas and the bracelet Santana gave her for Valentines day.

After highlighting her eyes and putting on red lipstick she looks at the time and opens the group chat again, she downloads the pictures and smiles as she sees how beautiful her wife looks on them.

After ten minutes she looks up as the bathroom door opens and gasps softly. '' Whoa babe, you look beautiful.'' She compliments softly as she stands up, Santana looks at her and smiles biting her lip.

'' You look gorgeous, mi amor.'' Brittany pecks her on the lips and pulls her in her arms.

'' Ready for our first date as wives?'' Santana smirks and looks up at her.

'' Lead the way wifey.'' Brittany chuckles and turns around handing Santana her purse, she smiles as Santana holds up her hand for her wallet and phone and gives them to her. After they made sure they have everything, Brittany opens the door and follows her wife out of the room.

She intertwines their hands and walks out of the hotel and down the road towards the restaurant, she opens the door for her wife as soon as they arrive and walks in after her. She looks at the waitress and smiles. '' Hello we have a reservation under Lopez.''

'' Ah Mrs Lopez, we talked on the phone.'' The waitress answers with a kind smile, Brittany smiles and nods her head. The waitress grabs two menu's and smiles. '' Your table is ready, please follow me.''

Brittany follows her through the restaurant and glances at her wife with a small smile. '' Stop staring babe.''

Santana rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to say something, she quickly closes it as the waitress turns back to her and gasps softly as she sees the table covered in candles and rose petals.

Brittany thanks the waitress as she sees the shock on San's face and smiles. '' Could we get two glasses of Chardonnay?''

The waitress nods her head and walks back inside, as soon as she is inside Santana turns to Britt and captures her lips in a soft kiss.

A few minutes later she pulls out of the kiss and bites her lip. '' How did you manage to do this in an hour?''

Brittany chuckles and pulls out the chair for her, she pecks her on the lips and sits down in her chair. '' I called them when you started getting ready, I think our last names convinced her.''

Santana chuckles and thanks the waitress as she brings them their wine, she opens the menu when she walks away and glances at her wife. '' News travels fast.''

Brittany chuckles and intertwines their hands on the table. '' I don't think our fans know yet babe.''

After dinner Brittany leads her wife down the docks and stops at the edge, she sits down on the bank there and pulls Santana in her arms smiling as she immediately cuddles into her.

Santana pulls out her phone as soon as she feels her wife place a kiss on her head and takes a picture of the sunset, she turns her head and smiles slightly. '' Want to post something for our fans?''

Brittany nods her head and watches her type away on her phone, she reaches over her and takes her own phone out of her bag. She opens her album and scrolls through the pictures Emily and Maribel send them, she opens the twitter app on her phone and writes a message for their fans selecting a picture of their first kiss as wives, of their slow dance with their boys and a picture where she smiles brightly gazing into Santana's eyes.

She selects the last picture to show first and adds a quote to the message, she posts it and changes her last name on twitter.

_Every love story is beautiful, but ours is my favorite!_

_Yesterdays we celebrated one of the best days in my life, the day I could finally call you my wife. SantanaLopez I love you and our sons to the moon and back, te amo mi amor._

She wraps her arms around Santana's waist as she leans into her and places a kiss on the side of her head, she puts her phone back in her wife's purse and looks down at her. '' We will blow up twitter.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and opens the message that her wife posted, she cuddles into her and reads the message. '' Yeah with those pictures for sure baby, damn you look gorgeous.''

Brittany chuckles and lifts her head pecking her on the lips. '' You took my breath away the second you walked down the aisle, I couldn't and still can't believe I married the love of my life.''

Santana lifts their intertwined hands and places a kiss on her wedding band. '' Dad had to keep me from stumbling because the second I laid my eyes on you my feet stopped working, you looked so breathtakingly beautiful that I just couldn't believe that you were waiting for me.''

Brittany places a kiss on her temple and smiles. '' Your dad said it at the beginning of our relationship, but he is right we are soulmates and we found each other without searching. I am so glad Sue made you search for a choreographer.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and looks up smiling as she sees the starry sky. '' I do too mi amor.'' Brittany feels her shiver from the cold wind and bites her lip.

'' Want to go back? It's getting cold.'' Santana nods her head and stands up offering her wife her hand, she intertwines their hands as Brittany grabs it and leads her back down the docks and towards the hotel.

Brittany takes out the key card as soon as they walk out on their floor and opens the door for them, she turns to her wife and smiles slightly. '' I will be right back.''

She walks into the bathroom after grabbing something out of her suitcase and locks the door behind her, she takes off her clothes and looks down at the lingerie she bought. She puts on the strapless blue bra and matching underwear.

She puts on her light blue robe over it and slowly unlocks the door, she steps out of the bathroom and smiles as her wife gasps.

'' Oh baby, you look beautiful.''

**This is the end of chapter 1, I hope you liked it I will try to upload asap.**


	2. Chapter 2

_'' Oh baby, you look beautiful.''_

Brittany slowly walks towards the end of the bed and bites her lip as Santana leans up on her elbows looking at her, she crawls up the bed towards her and smiles as she lays back down. She cups her jaw with her right hand and bites her lip as she sees the lust and love shining in her eyes and her hair spread around her on the pillow. '' God you are so beautiful.''

'' Kiss me.'' Santana mumbles softly feeling her heart thump wildly in her chest after seeing the lingerie her wife wears, Brittany curls her fingers around her jaw and leans down capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

Santana wraps her arms around her shoulder and pulls her body flush against her own, she moans into the kiss as Brittany grinds down and deepens the kiss with a tilt of her head.

Brittany slips her hand between the mattress and her wife's body and slowly pulls the zipper off her dress down, she gasps into the kiss as Santana easily flips them around and bites her lip as she sits up straddling her hips.

She places her hands on her hips as she pulls off her dress and bites her lip. '' You are so breathtakingly beautiful, I am so proud to call you my wife.''

Santana blushes slightly and leans down capturing her lips in a bruising kiss, she grinds against her wife's abs and moans softly. '' F-fuck babe, I want you.''

Brittany slowly flips them and crawls on top of her kissing the top of her breasts, she trails her kisses up to her neck and softly sucks on her pulse point. '' You have me.'' She mutters inbetween kisses sliding her hand inbetween the mattress and unclasps her bra, Santana takes off her bra and throws it into the room. She lays back down and pulls Brittany flush against her running her nails up her back, she unclasps her bra and moans as Britt nips her pulse point and soothes the sting with her tongue.

Brittany leans up and takes off her bra, she lays back down and moans softly as their topless bodies mold together. She runs her hand down her wife's body and squeezes her breast softly, she trails kisses down her body and captures a nipple between her teeth.

'' Don't tease babe.'' Santana moans out as she feels her wife slide a finger over her damp underwear, Brittany lifts her head releasing her nipple with a pop and smirks.

'' Patience, baby.''

Santana groans as she feels a finger slip through her folds teasingly and bucks up, Brittany pulls back and slowly slides off her own underwear. She takes off her wife's underwear and leans down placing a kiss on her core pulling back as she feels her buck up again, she crawls back up the bed and hovers over her wife pecking her on the lips.

Santana quickly pulls her flush against her and wraps her arms around her shoulders, she captures her kiss in a needy kiss and bucks up moaning into the kiss as she feels her wetness on her thigh. She slowly spreads her legs and bites on her bottom lip as she settles inbetween her legs their cores pressing together, Brittany slowly grinds down and moans as their clits rub together. '' Oh f-fuck.''

Santana pulls back with a gasp and digs her nails in her wife's shoulder. '' S-shit.'' She moans out as Brittany grinds down again, she slowly moves her hips to set a rhythm and buries her face in her neck as she leans down placing kisses on her shoulder.

Brittany turns her head and sucks on her pulse point moaning as she feels her Santana speed up and scratch her nails down her back. '' Shit, babe.''

Santana moans loudly as she rolls her hips and turns her head biting her neck. '' O-oh a-again.''

Brittany hisses as she feels her bite her neck and rolls her hips again feeling her wife start to tremble, she slowly turns her head as she feels her soothing the sting with her tongue and leans their foreheads together. ''O-open your eyes.'' She mutters softly, Santana opens her eyes and moans as they lock eyes their grinding becoming erratic.

She digs her nails in her back as she feels her roll her hips down hard and throws her head back as her climax reaches her suddenly, her breath hitches before she loudly moans her wife's name. '' Briiiiiit.''

Brittany moans loudly as she feels her tremble beneath her and drops her head to her shoulder moaning loudly as she is thrown over the edge too. '' Fuuuuck.''

Santana moans as she feels her Brittany tremble on top of her and tightens her hold around her shoulders softly panting as she comes down her high, Brittany slowly lowers herself as she feels her arms give out and buries her face in her wife's neck breathing hard mumbling. '' Holy fuck.''

'' Mmm.'' Santana hums softly, she turns her head and places a kiss on her head. '' wow.'' She mumbles between ragged breaths, Brittany breaths out a laugh and slowly nods her head still feeling the aftershocks course through her body.

'' Uh-huh.'' Santana turns on her side and slowly cups her cheek lifting her head from her shoulder, she looks into the deep blue eyes she loves so much and smiles. '' I love you, mi corazon.''

'' I love you too.'' Brittany mumbles softly still trying to catch her breath, she slowly leans forward and captures her lips in a loving kiss.

After exchanging loving kisses for a few minutes Brittany pulls back and lays her head down on her wife's shoulder, she wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close nuzzling her face into her neck placing a soft kiss there.

Santana wraps an arm around her shoulders and closes her eyes with a soft sigh enjoying the feeling of her wife laying in her arms.

**Six hours later**.

Brittany wakes up as her alarm rings and quickly turns it off, she feels around and frowns as she feels the spot her wife occupied empty and cold. She turns on her right side and slowly opens her eyes, she smiles as she sees her wife on the balcony looking out over the ocean and sits up.

She slowly stretches and slides out of bed, she puts on the robe she wore the night before and walk outside. She stops behind her wife and wraps her arms around her waist, she kisses the sweet spot under her ear and smiles when she shivers. '' Good morning, mi amor.''

Santana leans back against her and turns her head kissing her jaw. '' Good morning, mi corazon. Slept well?''

Brittany looks at the waves in front of them and nods her head. '' Mh yeah, how did you sleep?''

'' Perfect with you in my arms.'' Brittany smiles and kisses the side of her head.

'' Do you want to go out for breakfast today? Or eat a quick bowl of cereal before going out and swimming with dolphins?''

'' A bowl of cereal sounds pretty good right now.'' Santana mumbles softly, Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yeah it does.'' She places another kiss on her head and smiles. '' Let's eat something and get ready for the day babe.''

Santana nods her head and let's her wife pull her back inside.

After they both ate their cereal and put on their bikini's, Brittany applies some sunscreen on her arms and turns to her wife. '' Ready to go babe?''

Santana takes the bottle from her and turns her around, she rubs the sunscreen on her back and nods her head. '' Now we are.''

Brittany chuckles and grabs their bag, she holds the door open for Santana and locks it behind them. She intertwines their hands as they walk down the stairs and glances at her wife smiling as she sees her buzzing with excitement. '' You okay babe?''

She chuckles as she nods her head with a big smile and pulls her closer, she kisses her head and leads her towards the spot where they offer to swim with dolphins. She stops at the small stand and smiles. '' Hello I am Brittany Lopez, I called yesterday for an appointment to swim with dolphins.''

The man nods his head and smiles. '' Hey I am Alex we talked on the phone yesterday, I see that you already are dressed right to swim. I will get dressed myself, if you want you can wait outside and sit down on the dock.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' We will.'' She takes Santana's hand and leads her to the docks, she smiles as she hears her gasp as soon as they see the dolphins and sits down at the edge pulling her down next to her.

Santana turns to look at her and smiles slightly. '' Did you bring a summer dress or something to wear over our wet bikinis?'' Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah I packed your white dress and something for me to wear.'' Santana smiles and leans her head on her shoulder looking at the dolphins.

'' I don't know what I did to deserve you, you are perfect Britt-Britt.''

Brittany kisses her head and smiles. '' I am the lucky one baby.'' They both turn around as they hear footsteps and Brittany smiles as Alex and a girl walks towards them, Alex smiles and motions at the water. '' Don't mind us the magic will happen in front of you and in the water, my daughter will take some pictures and send them to you after.''

They both turn back around and Santana gasps as a dolphin jumps right in front of them splashing them with water, she looks up as a shadow falls over them and smiles as Alex looks down at them. '' This is awesome, how long do you do this?''

Alex climbs into the water and swims in front of them, he holds both of his hands up and smiles as two dolphins push their beaks against his hand. He looks at both girls and smiles. '' For fifteen years now, my dad started with this and I took over.'' He swims backwards and mentions the dolphins to jump, he smiles as the Latina looks at the dolphins in wonder and motions them into the water. '' Come on in.''

Brittany smiles as her wife lets herself drop into the water and follows her lead, she stays back and watches Alex call the dolphins. She chuckles as she hears Santana squeal as one of the dolphins lean their beak on her shoulder and runs her hand slowly over the dolphin swimming past her, Alex turns to the girls and smiles. '' Okay who is the most adventurous one of the two of you?''

'' Depends on what will happen, we both are quite adventurous.'' Santana answers smiling as two dolphins swim around her, Alex nods his head and smirks.

'' Alright then.'' He whistles softly and mentions two dolphins to Santana, Brittany chuckles as she hears Santana's loud gasp and watches the dolphins push her through the water fast. She chuckles as she hears her squeal the whole way and looks at Alex. '' You just made her day or life, dolphins are her favorite animals and being near them and swimming with them is a dream come true.''

'' You don't want to swim with them?'' Alex asks as he swims towards her, Brittany glances at her wife and smiles as she sees her swimming around with them.

'' I do but I will let her have all the excitement first.''

'' Does she like heights?'' Alex asks curiously, Brittany shakes her head and chuckles.

'' No she hates it so I think it's good that the dolphins only swim around with her and jump around her.''

'' Do you like heights?'' Brittany shrugs and smiles.

'' I don't have a problem with heights, why?''

'' I taught them a trick two weeks ago and I want to try if they can do it with a stranger, you up for it?''

'' Yeah sure.'' Alex smiles brightly and whistles, he mentions the dolphins to come to him and smiles as they push Santana in front of them. Brittany smiles as she sees the bright smile on her wife's face and wraps her arm around her waist as soon as she is near her, Santana pecks her on the lips and chuckles. '' Damn that was so awesome!''

Alex pulls himself up and grabs the wake board off the docks, he lowers himself back into the water and holds it out for Santana. '' You want to try to stay on this while one of the dolphins pull you forward?''

Santana takes the board and nods her head, Brittany helps her on top of it and runs a hand through her wet hair. '' I am glad you are enjoying yourself mi amor.'' She turns her head as she feels a wet beak on her shoulder and smiles, she slowly moves out of the way and watches Alex give Santana instructions. She pulls herself onto the docks and grabs their bag, she dries her hand on one of the towels and take out her phone, she takes a picture of Santana as soon as she holds the dolphins fin and smiles as she sees Alex mentioning the dolphin to swim around.

She holds her phone up again and records her wife gliding over the water laughing loudly, she lowers her phone as soon as she glided past her and opens her whatsapp. She sends the picture and video into the group chat they made with their family and friends and writes a short message.

Aruba is fantastic and the weather is awesome, we will definitely come back soon with the boys. We miss you guys!

She puts her phone back in their bag as she hears Alex whistle and laughs as her wife stops right in front of her out of breath from laughing and squealing the whole time. Alex looks at the time and sighs softly. '' Alright girls, time if almost over. Brittany do you still want to try the trick?''

Brittany nods her head and helps Santana climb on top of the docks, she takes out a towel and wraps it around her shoulders, Santana tilts her head and looks at her wife. '' What trick?''

Brittany lowers herself into the water and shrugs. '' No idea but it has something to do with heights.''

Alex turns to the blonde and smiles. '' Alright Brittany please swim to the middle and try to stay as still as possible, you will feel two dolphins touch your feet and jump high with you on their beaks. Please try to not land on your back or stomach because that will hurt like hell.''

Brittany nods her head and swims towards the middle, she tries to stay as still as possible and watches Alex mention two dolphins towards her. She looks down as she feels something cold and wet touch her feet and gasps as she feels herself getting catapulted into the air, she winks at her wife as she sees her watching her with her jaw dropped over her phone and holds her breath as she feels cold water engulfing her.

She pushes herself back to the surface and smiles. '' Woah that was awesome!''

'' One more time before they become lunch?'' He chuckles as the blonde nods her head and mentions two other dolphins towards her, Santana watches her wife getting catapulted in the air again and chuckles as she does a back flip back into the water. '' Show off.''

Brittany smiles as two dolphins push her towards the docks as soon as she landed into the water and grabs a holds of the edge, she pulls herself up and turns to look at her wife. '' Did you have fun?''

Santana smiles brightly and nods her head. '' Yeah it was awesome babe!''

Brittany takes her own towel out of the bag and wraps it around her shoulders, she turns to Alex as he climbs out of the water and smiles. '' Thank you so much for all of this, it was an awesome experience.''

Alex dries himself off and smiles. '' It was nice to have the two of you here and I am glad you liked it, would you follow me inside to give your email address for the pictures and for the bill?''

Brittany nods her head and stands up, she kisses her wife's head and smiles. '' Stay here and watch them eat baby.'' She turns on her heels as Santana absentmindedly nods her head and follows Alex to his office, she smiles as he holds out a note and a pen and quickly writes her email address down.

She takes her credit card out of the bag and smiles. '' Can I pay with credit card?'' She gives him the card as Alex nods his head and bites her lip. '' Is it also possible to be a sponsor for one of the dolphins?''

'' Yeah for ninety dollars every year, why do you ask?''

'' I want my wife to have one, is the one who greeted her in the beginning still free?'' She smiles as Alex nods his head and bites her lip. '' Sign her up for that one and take the first payment off the credit card please.''

'' Do you want me to send a few pictures monthly? I can also send videos when they learned new tricks.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah that would be awesome.'' She gives him another email address and looks at him. '' You can send those to that email address, we both have access to that one.''

Alex takes the other email address and saves it on his computer, he gives her a piece of paper and smiles. '' This is a certificate stating that your wife has a sponsorship on Cuddly.''

Brittany takes the paper and chuckles. '' Cute name.''

Alex laughs and nods his head. '' My daughter blurted it out and it kind of fits, he is always the first one who comes and greets the customers.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Thank you for having us here on your day off, it was amazing.''

Alex holds out his hand and smiles as she shakes it. '' It was nice having you around, enjoy the rest of your honeymoon and I will send some pictures soon.''

Brittany walks out of the office after thanking him again and walks down the docks, she crouches down behind her wife and places her hands on her shoulder. '' Ready to go babe?''

She stands up as Santana nods her head and holds out her hand, she pulls her up as soon as she grabs her hand and digs into their bag. She hands her the white summer dress and slips into her shorts and tank top, she leads her wife to the beach and sits down near the water, she pulls her in front of her and wraps her arms around her waist as soon as she sits down.

She kisses her naked shoulder and bites her lip. '' I got you something.''

Santana turns her head and raises an eyebrow. '' Didn't we say we wouldn't buy gifts?'' Brittany nods her head and smiles sheepishly, she reaches behind her and grabs the certificate out of the bag.

'' Yeah but after talking to Alex I just knew I had to buy this.'' She places the piece of paper in her wife's hand and kisses the side of her head, she watches her as she reads the paper and smiles as she sees her jaw drop.

Santana turns in her arms and looks at her with tears in her eyes. '' Are you serious?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah that is the dolphin that immediately greeted you, Alex will also send us videos and pictures of him and the rest.''

Santana buries her face in her neck and sniffles softly. '' God when I think you can't be any more perfect, you do this.''

Brittany runs her hand down her back and smiles. '' You deserve everything and more mi amor, I love you.''

Santana lifts her head after wiping away her tears and captures her lips in a loving kiss. '' I love you too.''

Brittany pulls out of the kiss and rests her chin on her shoulder, Santana leans back into her and sighs softly. '' Can we come back here with our boys?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah we can spend a family holiday here, I think they will love surfing.''

Santana nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah they already love standing on a board in our pool or at the surf park.''

Brittany smiles and kisses her neck. '' I miss our boys.''

'' Mh I do too baby.'' Santana intertwines their hands on her stomach ad sighs softly. '' Want to call them before they go to bed tonight?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah it's hard to be so far away from them, but I also love spending our honeymoon here with you without the stress our job brings.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' I know a lot of people recognize us but I am glad they leave us be.''

Brittany hums softly and hides her face in her neck, she kisses her pulse point and sighs softly enjoying the sounds of the waves crashing. Santana looks at the sea in front of them and tilts her head as Britt continues her ministrations_._

_After enjoying their day at the beach both girls walk back to their hotel and order room service, after eating dinner and calling their boys they enjoy a relaxing evening in the whirlpool and talk about the future and their plans when they go back home._

**This is the end of the honeymoon parts, I will try to upload the next one or two shot asap.**

**I hope you liked it.**


	3. Emily gives Birth

**Emily gives birth.**

Brittany groans as her phone rings in the middle of the night and grabs it, she answers the call without looking at the caller id and runs her hand over her wife's back as she covers her head with her pillow. '' This better be good.''

'' Em labor.'' Brittany sits up as she hears Kevin's out of breath reply and swings her legs out of bed suddenly wide awake.

'' What hospital?'' She watches Santana roll out of bed getting dressed as soon as she hears the word hospital and listens to Kevin as he tells her what hospital, she quickly gets dressed and walks out of the room. '' We will meet you there.''

She follows her wife to their boys rooms and walks into Bryan's room, she picks him up and grabs a jacket and a blanket. She puts his jacket on and wraps the blanket around him, she carries him out of the room as soon as she put on his shoes and jogs down the stairs running a hand down his back as he stirs. '' Go back to sleep baby.''

She unlocks her car and puts him in his seat, she turns around as she hears footsteps behind her and takes Santi from Santana. She puts him in his seat and buckles both boys in, she walks around the car after making sure they are buckled up and jumps behind the wheel.

Santana jumps in next to her and yawns. '' I called Q, she will take them and come to the hospital as soon as they wake up.''

Brittany nods her head and starts her car, she turns off the radio and pulls out of the driveway and through the gate. She speeds down the street as soon as the gate closes and bites her lip. '' We are gonna be aunts.''

Santana intertwines their hands on the gear stick and smiles. '' Em is gonna be a mom.''

Brittany parks her car in front of Quinn's apartment she rented after divorcing Puck and nods her head. '' She is not little anymore.''

'' You will still be her big sister tho.'' Santana mutters softly as she picks Bryan up, Brittany slides out of the car and takes Santi into her arms. She follows Santana to Quinn's apartment and hums softly.

'' Yeah I know, but I feel old and not like the eighteen year old who took care of her son and little sister.''

Santana laughs softly and smiles as Quinn opens the door, they both walk in and places their sons on the couch. After taking off their jackets Brittany turns to Quinn and smiles. '' Thank you so much for taking them Q.''

Quinn smiles and shakes her head. '' No problem B, you know that I love your boys. Now get going, I will bring them to the hospital in the morning.''

Brittany kisses her cheek as she pushes them out and thanks her again, she jogs to the car and jumps behind the steering wheel. Santana slides in after her and takes out her phone. '' I will call my parents and Sue.''

Brittany nods her head and drives off, she listens to her wife call their family and friends and speeds down the empty streets.

After a ten minute drive she parks her car near the hospital and jumps out, she locks her car as soon as Santana closes her door and they both sprint into the hospital.

Brittany stops at the front desk and takes a deep breath. '' Hello, could you tell me where Emily Pierce lays?''

The woman behind the desk looks at her and nods her head after she recognizes her. '' Second floor, room 201.''

Brittany breathlessly thanks her and jogs after her wife, they both run up the stairs and slow down as a nurse yells at them to stop running. Santana chuckles and stops in front of the room. '' Go in babe.''

Brittany takes her hand with a small smile and opens the door after knocking, she walks in as soon as she hears a soft come in and a pained yell and bites her lip as she sees her sister laying on the bed with a pained expression on her face. '' Oh sis.''

'' B.'' Em mutters with tears in her eyes, she leans up as another contraction hits her and cries out. '' Fuck this shit hurts!''

Brittany rushes to her side as soon as she hugged Kevin and kisses her head. '' I know sis, but as soon as you hold him or her the pain will be forgotten.''

''It still fucking hurts like hell! How the fuck did you do this alone B?''

'' I didn't.'' She runs a hand over her sisters head as she raises an eyebrow and smiles. '' I had you by my side the whole time and you have your fiance, Kev will be here the whole time Em.''

'' What about you and San?'' Brittany smiles and nods her head to the door.

'' We will be right outside in the waiting room, you can't have too much people around you sis.''

Emily nods her head and sighs softly, Brittany turns her head as the door opens and smiles as the doctor walks in with two nurses. She leans down and kisses her sisters head. '' We will be waiting outside sis.''

Emily nods her head and smiles slightly as Santana kisses her cheek, Brittany intertwines her hand with Santana's and walks out of the room. She walks into the waiting room and sits down, she sighs softly as Santana runs her hand down her back as she sits down next to her and bites her lip. '' Damn seeing her in pain hurts like hell.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles slightly. '' Yeah but she will hold her first child soon babe, the pain will be forgotten soon.''

Brittany smiles and nods her head, she turns to her wife and squeezes her leg softly. '' You do know that the wedding planning will start up again?''

Santana chuckles and bites her lip. '' We already planned almost everything, only the bachelor parties and seat plan needs to be planned.''

'' I still can't believe that Kev came to me and asked for her hand.''

'' You are her big sister and the only family aside from Bry that she has baby, he wants to include you in everything. I remember the day they came over scared shitless to tell you that Em is pregnant.''

Brittany laughs and quickly covers her mouth to cover her loud giggles. '' Oh yeah he hid behind Em the whole time, he thought I would kill him.''

'' But that big happy smile that formed on your face the second you found out what they wanted to tell, was so fucking adorable.'' Santana kisses her cheek and smiles slightly. '' The proposal dance you did with Kev was awesome too, you looked so happy when Em yelled yes.''

'' I wish her the same happiness I feel in my life right now, you and Kev both make us so happy baby. I can't even describe the way you make me feel, no song I ever wrote comes even near.''

Santana looks at her as she hears the sincere confession and smiles. '' I feel the same way baby, you and our boys make me so happy. Sometimes I still can't believe that we are married for almost six months now.''

Brittany plays with Santana's wedding band and smiles. '' The best six months of marriage and almost two years together of my life.''

'' Girls!'' Kevin calls as he jogs into the room effectively breaking their staring, he stops in the door opening and smiles. '' We want you to meet someone.''

He smiles as both girls jump up and leads them back to the room, he walks back inside and smiles at his tired but happy looking fiance. Emily smiles and slowly sits up adjusting her hold on the bundle in her arms, she sees Kevin holding his phone up as soon as she covered herself up and turns to her sister and sister in law. '' B, San?''

She smiles as both girls look away from the small bundle in her arms and sees the tears in their eyes. '' Come here, I want our daughter to meet her awesome aunts.''

Brittany and Santana both smile as they hear the gender and step closer to the bed, Britt kisses her sisters cheek and looks down at her niece. '' She is beautiful.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and runs her hand over the little hand holding onto the small blanket. '' She really is, congratulations guys.''

Kevin walks to his fiance and kisses her head, he runs a finger over his daughters cheeks and smiles. '' I think it's time to feel your aunties protective arms around you baby girl, you will immediately know that they will love you just as much as we will.''

He takes his daughter from his fiance and kisses her head, he walks around the bed and stops in front of Brittany and Santana. '' You girls want to hold her?''

He smiles as they nod their heads and slowly places his daughter in Santana's arms, he watches her lean back against Brittany and glances at his fiance as he sees Brittany intertwine their hands on his daughters back.

Brittany turns to look at her sister as she places their intertwined hands on her niece's back and smiles. '' She is so cute, what is her name?''

Emily glances at Kevin and sees him nodding his head, she turns back to her sister and smiles slightly. '' Alexis Brittany Smith.''

**This is the end of this one shot, I hope you all liked it.**

**I also hope you all stay safe and healthy in this difficult time, I will try to upload more on both stories so you all have some distraction.**

**Love BrittluvesSan**


	4. Grammy's

**Five years later. Both boys are nine, Brittany is 25 almost 26 and Santana 28.**

**I know I never mentioned Santana's age in the original story, but she gave birth to Santi before she turned nineteen.**

**Song 1: Body Say – Normal: Demi, Italic: Santana, Both: Bold.**

**Song 2: Never grow up – Normal: Brittany, Italic: Both boys, Bold: All three.**

**Grammy Awards.**

'' Ladies and Gentleman I am so honored to host these years Grammy's award with my good friend Alicia.'' Ellen DeGeneres announces with a big smile as Alicia Keys steps up next to her, Brittany watches them and wraps an arm around her wife.

Santana leans into her and kisses her cheek rolling her eyes as she sees flashes all around them. '' I can't believe we got nominated five times.''

'' Everyone loves your voice mi amor.'' Santana chuckles and shakes her head.

'' Three of your songs got nominated babe.''

'' One of them got nominated because both of our boys sang with me.'' Brittany mutters with an eye roll, Santana laughs and kisses her cheek.

'' Every year you manage to top the birthday gift the year you gave me before, but Bry asking me to be his mami will always be the best gift ever.''

'' Can you believe it that we are together for five years and married for almost four?''

Santana shakes her head and smiles slightly. '' Time flies but I am glad I get to spend it with you and our boys.''

Both girls look away from each other as they hear a throat clear and Brittany smiles as Demi Lovato stands next to her, Demi looks down at her and smiles slightly. '' Hey Brittany, can I borrow your wife for a second?''

Brittany nods her head and raises an eyebrow. '' Um yea sure?'' She pecks her wife on the lips and watches them jog down the stairs, she leans back in her chair and watches Ellen and Alicia introduce the first act of the night.

Her eyebrows raise as she hears that Demi will sing after the break and quickly stands up as she hears what song she will sing, she looks around and smirks as she sees Kehlani sitting four rows behind her.

She jogs up the stairs and stops at her row, she taps her shoulder and smiles slightly as she turns to her. '' Hey you gotta sec?''

Kehlani nods her head and whispers something to her seat neighbor, Brittany thanks him as he stands up and sits down next to Kehlani. She leans closer to her and nods to the stage as Demi walks on. '' I think my wife will join your girlfriend on stage, you wanna surprise them and dance?''

Kehlani's eyes widen and she leans closer to her. '' We aren't out yet, how the hell do you even know that we are dating?''

Brittany smirks and shrugs. '' Demi and I recorded a song together a few weeks ago and she told me, your secret is safe with me but you do know that nobody will care right?''

Kehlani bites her lip and sighs softly. '' I am scared about all haters, Demi build up such a good fan base I will hate myself if she loses some. That is why I told her to keep it a secret.''

'' Yeah but that hurt her the most, Demi doesn't care about losing some fans Kehlani.'' Brittany mutters softly, she glances at the stage as Ellen introduces Demi and stands up, she holds out her hand and smiles slightly. '' If there are haters going at you, I will make sure to make them back down.''

Kehlani takes her hand and smiles as she pulls her up, Brittany leads her down the stairs and walks past the stage. She smirks as she sees Ellen at the side of the stage and whistles, she smiles as Ellen turns around and walks to her as she calls her over.

She quickly gives her a hug and whispers. '' Will you let us on stage?'' Ellen chuckles and nods her head signing the stage hands to let them walk past them, Brittany thanks her softly and walks to the edge of the stage.

She smiles as she sees Demi walk out onto the stage and zips her leather jacket close.

If I had it my way, I would take you down  
If I had it my way, I would turn you out

She bites her lip as her wife's voice joins Demi's and watches her walk out onto the stage.

**And if my body had a say, I would come again****  
****Scared of what I might say, 'cause I'm at the edge**

She turns to Kehlani as she sees her wife looking at her empty spot with a small frown and smirks. '' Ready?''

_And our eyes are crossing paths across the room  
There's only one thing left for us to do _

She jogs out onto the stage as she nods her head and walks to her wife smiling as Kehlani walks to Demi, she smirks as the crowd goes wild and runs her hands slowly up her wife's body winking as she looks at her in shock.

She steps behind her and sways to the music, she turns to look at Demi and laughs as she covertly sticks up her middle finger.

**You can touch me with slow hands  
Speed it up, baby, make me sweat  
Dreamland, take me there 'cause I want your sex  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
Touch, make love, taste you  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
Just what I want to **

She watches Demi and Santana exchange a glance and bites her lip as they both turn on the beat, she looks down as Santana runs her hands up her leg and winks at the crowd as they cheer.

She glances at Demi and bites her lip containing a grin as she sees her grinding up on Kehlani, she turns back to her wife and sees the understanding in her eyes.

If I had it my way, I would take the lead  
And if I had it my way, I would take you deep  
If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest  
Show you all the red lace underneath this dress

Brittany dances to Kehlani as Santana and Demi belt out the last note and gives her a high five, she wraps an arm around her shoulders and smiles. '' I know that you want to kiss her so go for it, don't worry about those haters.'' She turns to look at her and glances down at her stomach. '' I have something bigger planned, so they will go after us.''

'' Are you pregnant?'' Kehlani asks shocked, Brittany puts a finger up to her lips and nods her head.

'' Yeah but keep it quiet for now, San will find out when I sing. Our family and manager already know but I didn't find the right time to tell her yet, only when I got asked to sing I knew how to tell her.''

She looks up as she hears her name and smiles as Alicia and Ellen both look at her. '' Sorry what?''

She rolls her eyes as the crowd start chuckling and turns back to look at the hosts, Alicia chuckles and shakes her head. '' Did you and Kehlani plan this?''

Brittany shakes her head and walks towards them smiling as Kehlani follows. '' No but after I heard what song Demi would sing, I found her in the crowd and asked her to join me.''

'' What made you say yes?'' Ellen asks curiously as she turns to Kehlani wearing a knowing grin, Brittany walks to her wife and kisses her forehead. She locks eyes with Kehlani and raises an eyebrow silently telling her to go for it.

'' I could tell ya all why I wanted to dance, but I rather just show you.'' Kehlani comments with a small smile, Brittany smirks as she confidently walks to Demi and whistles loudly as she crashes their lips together.

Santana wolf whistles with a chuckle and cuddles into her wife. '' Demi told me about them backstage, she told me you already knew and that the two of you recorded a song together.''

Brittany looks down at her and smiles slightly. '' Yeah I wanted to tell you about that song tonight because we want to make a music video for it, Demi will probably ask Kehlani to join too.''

'' What is the song about?'' Santana asks curiously as she looks up at her wife, Brittany smiles and pulls her closer.

'' About being proud of who we are and not caring about what others think.''

'' Count me in.'' Santana mutters softly, Brittany smiles and looks at the newly outed couple.

'' Alright guys keep it pg-13 for the kids watching!'' She warns as she sees Kehlani's hand wander lower, she laughs as they both pull away blushing and ducks as Demi throws an empty water bottle towards her. '' Hey now, showing violence isn't that good either.''

'' Shut it Pierce.'' Demi mutters softly, she then glances at her girlfriend and then back to the blonde. '' But thank you.''

Brittany just smiles and nods her head back to the crowd. '' Want to go back and take our seats? Ellen and Alicia need to continue.''

'' You can stay right where you are Brittany, you are up next.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head, she kisses her wife's head and let's go of her. '' Go sit down babe.'' Santana nods her head and walks off the stage, Brittany holds Kehlani back as she tries to walk after them and bites her lip. '' Any chance the two of you can sit with Santana?''

Kehlani nods her head and softly wishes her good luck, Brittany walks to the side of the stage and takes out her phone. She quickly sends Emily a text and puts on the headset one of the stage hands gives her.

_Send them to me in a minute please. X Britt_

She walks out onto the stage as Alicia introduces her and smiles as she sees a picture of both of their boys on the big screen, she glances at the side of the stage and smiles as she sees both boys and Emily with a two year old Alexis in her arms standing there.

She takes a deep breath as the intro starts and turns to the crowd.

Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight

She turns to her boys and crouches down she holds out a hand and smiles as they both jog towards her, she hugs them and kisses their heads as the guitar part starts.

To you, everything's funny_  
_You got nothing to regret_  
_I'd give all I have honey_  
_If you could stay like that

She slowly stands back up and runs a hand through their hairs smiling as they both look up at her with big smiles, she feels the microphone hidden in their ears and winks.

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

She bites her lip as they both run a hand over the small bump and gulps as they sing glancing at her stomach, she glances at the crowd as they start cheering loudly and smiles slightly as she sees the tears in her wife's eyes.

_I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up  
Never grow up _

She slightly nods her head to the crowd silently telling them to go to their mami and follows them down the steps, they walk up the stairs and stop next to Santana. She stops behind the boys and unzips her leather jacket she sees the boys do the same and locks eyes with her wife, she shrugs off her jacket and gives it Kehlani.

**Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to  
Please try to never grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
Just never grow up **

Both boys turn around as soon as the music stops and lift their mothers shirt a little bit also effectively showing the text on the back of their shirts, Brittany looks at her wife and bites her lip ignoring the tears in her own eyes as she hears her gasp.

Santana stands up as soon as she sees the text 'Promoted to big brother' on their sons shirts and looks at her wife. '' Are you serious?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly, she stumbles back a little bit as she tackles her in a hug and smiles as she feels two pairs of arms around their legs. She runs her hand down her wife's back as she feels tears in her neck and takes off her headset.

Santana sniffles softly and pulls back a little bit. '' How long?''

Brittany wipes away her tears and smiles slightly. '' Almost eight weeks along, found it out last week.''

'' How did I not notice?'' Santana asks softly as she runs her hand over the small bump, Brittany covers her hand with her own and smiles slightly.

'' I had the help of two little boys.'' She glances down at their sons and chuckles. '' They found a reason to sleep between us.'' She looks up at her wife and smiles slightly. '' I just started showing, that is the reason why I took the test on Monday.''

Santana smiles slightly and shakes her head, she looks down at her sons and raises an eyebrow. '' So there was no monster under your bed?''

Both boys shake their heads giggling and smile brightly, Santi kisses his mami's hand and giggles. '' We wanted to help mommy surprise you mami.''

Santana crouches down and hugs them. '' Best surprise ever, and the two of you are going to be the best big brothers.''

Brittany turns her head as she hears someone clear their throats and smiles slightly as Ellen and Alicia both look at her with an eyebrow raised, she looks down at her wife and nods her head to the stage. '' You want to join us babe?''

Santana nods her head and stands back up, she chuckles as both boys jog down the stairs and intertwines her hand with Britt's. They both follow the boys back up the stage and stand next to Ellen, Ellen turns to them and raises an eyebrow. '' You guys want to tell us what the whispering and the cute family moment was about?''

Brittany and Santana exchange a glance and simultaniously turn to their boys, Brittany smiles slightly and tilts her head. '' You guys want to show your shirts again?''

Bryan and Santino both nod their heads with big smiles and take off their jackets, Brittany takes it from them and smiles as they turn around. She sees the camera zooming in on their shirts and hears gasps all around them, Ellen turns to look at them with her jaw dropped and gasps. '' You serious?''

Brittany runs a hand over her stomach and smiles softly nodding her head. '' Yeah I am about eight weeks right now.''

'' I didn't even know you were trying!'' Ellen squeals hugging both girls, Brittany chuckles and hugs her back.

'' We didn't want to get everyone's hopes up so we kept it a secret.''

'' Congratulations! Looks like the Lopez family will expand some more.'' Alicia comments with a smile, Santana laughs and nods her head wrapping an arm around her wife's waist.

'' Yeah and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.''

Brittany smiles and kisses her head, she looks down at their boys and holds up their jackets. '' Boys you want to sit with us for the rest of the show? Aunt Em needs to go home with Lexi.''

She smiles as both boys nod their heads and gives them their jackets, she leads her wife off the stage as Ellen announces another break and hugs her sister. '' Thank you for staying backstage with them sis.''

Emily hugs her back and adjusts her hold on her sleeping daughter. '' No problem sis, I need to get going tho. Are you really okay with them staying here?'' She asks nodding her head to the boys as she hugs Santana, Brittany nods her head and puts her hand on their shoulders.

'' Yeah they will drive home with us.'' Emily nods her head and kisses her sisters cheek.

'' Alright, have fun and we will see each other in a few days.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles as the boys hug their aunt, she takes their hands as Emily turns to walk to the exit and turns to her wife. '' Come on babe.'' She walks back to their seats and shakes her head as Kehlani stands up to offer her chair to the boys. '' You can stay seated if you want.'' She sits down next to her and helps Santi climb in her lap, she wraps her arm around his waist and kisses his head.

Demi leans over Kehlani and looks at both girls with a big smile. '' Congratulations girls.''

Santana looks at her and smiles. '' Thank you Demi.'' She glances down at their intertwined hands and smirks. '' Looks like my wife managed to pull your girlfriends head out of her butt.''

Demi laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah she is good, gotta keep her girl.''

Santana intertwines her hands with Britt's and kisses the back of her hand, she looks at Demi and chuckles. '' Mine.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and turns to look at Kehlani. '' They do know that we are still here right?''

Kehlani laughs and wraps her arm around her girlfriend. '' Yeah I think they do, but thank you for being so convincing Brittany.''

Brittany chuckles and pulls a card with her phone number out of her jeans pocket, she hands it Kehlani and smiles. '' Our private phone numbers stand on the back, if you ever need someone to talk to don't hesitate to write or call alright?''

Demi looks at her and raises an eyebrow. '' Does that offer also stand when we want to sing with you or go on a double date?''

Brittany glances at her wife and sees her already nodding her head, she turns back to Demi and nods her head. '' Yeah it does.''

The two couples turn back to the stage as they hear Alicia talk and Brittany leans into her wife, she kisses her cheek and smiles as she squeezes her hand softly. '' I love you.''

Santana turns to look at her and pecks her lips. '' I love you too, mi amor.''

'' I love you three!'' Both boys mutter in unison as they cuddle into their mothers, both girls smile lovingly and kiss their heads tightening their holds on each others hands and on their boys.

**So this is the end of this one shot, I just had to add Demi and Kehlani.**


End file.
